


Untitled (Sara gen)

by rsadelle



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hoped we'd find something else and no one would ever have to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Sara gen)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of past rape.

The part that would be before this would be an investigation into a teenager. The team thinks maybe he's involved in a murder (he discovered the body); he tells them he's adopted and he's run away to Vegas to find his real mother.

O'Riley found them sharing pizza in the break room.

Brass noticed him first. "You find her?"

"Yeah. The kid was right; she's in Vegas."

"We checked for Sara Thomases in Vegas," Warrick said. "There weren't any who'd even been to Boston."

O'Riley hesitated.

"Spit it out," Sara said, resigned. When he still hesitated, she nodded at him.

"In 1993, Sara Dylan Thomas legally changed her name." O'Riley paused. "To Sara Jane Sidle."

There was a stunned silence in which they all turned to look at Sara.

"You knew?" Brass glared at her. "You knew all this time and you let us go chasing down the name?"

Now that it was out there, Sara found that she was surprisingly calm. Or maybe that was shock.

"I hoped we'd find something else and no one would ever have to know."

Catherine studied her carefully. "You were, what, nineteen?"

"Eighteen."

"That's what we were missing," Nick said. "He moves like you."

In the part after this, Sara would tell them that she was date raped, and she refused to think about her options until it was too late for abortion to even be an option.


End file.
